


[Podfic of] Take a Step That is New

by aethel, klb, litra, reena_jenkins, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Full-cast podfic of a fic by Duck_LifeAuthor's summary: Unsure of what to do in the wake of Maya and Lucas, Riley tries to use her parents and Shawn as examples. She gets a surprise.





	[Podfic of] Take a Step That is New

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take a Step That is New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850858) by [Duck_Life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life). 



## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Take%20a%20Step%20That%20is%20New.mp3) | **Size:** 3.9 MB | **Duration:** 5:48

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I loved the casting of the [it's just home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065515) podfic so much that when I read this other story with a similar tone, I knew I wanted to get everyone back together in the same roles! So we recorded this at Podfication 2018 and it was super fun. With luck, I will continue to rope them into doing these roles for me for years to come :)


End file.
